


The Lord Crow and the Wildling

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Lord Commander Jon Snow visits the brothel in Mole's Town to see his secret lover, Ygritte
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Lord Crow and the Wildling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

Ygritte looked away from the window of her chambers when she heard the door creaking open, a small smile on her lips; she was dressed in a tiny loincloth, because her chambers were warmed by fire that burned in the large stone hearth. She walked over to her usual visitor, Jon Snow, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, or Lord Crow, as she liked to call him; her hips were swaying slightly as she got closer to Jon, and he felt the heat burning inside him as he looked her up and down despite this not being the first time he saw her... Her nipples were half obscured with her long, fiery red hair, her stomach was flat and slightly muscled, faintly outlining the abs, a small black dot in the middle of her abdomen indicated where her navel was, all in all she had a perfect hourglass figure, if a bit on the skinny side, and her legs were long and beautifully sculpted, her arms had a bit of muscle, her biceps in particular, and her face was pretty, she had a soft angular chin and jawline, and was slightly freckled, her eyes were blue-and-grey like the sea in the storm and her nose was neither too large nor too small... - D' ya like what y' see, Crow? - she purred seductively, talking with her pronounced accent from the Far North, the real North, as the Free Folk, with whom she belonged once until Jon's friends Pyp, Grenn and Rast captured her during a raid (the others managed to escape, but Ygritte was taken prisoner)... - Y-yes - he stammered, blushing a bit as he always did. - Y' know nothin', Jon Snow - she purred again - kiss me, down there - she commanded, and Jon lowered his head, slowly... - OH! - she moaned loudly as she felt her Crow Lord's lips lightly brushing her belly button, a small innie; she led him towards the bed, unbuckled his sword belt and then she removed his leather surcoat and the cotton shirt he wore underneath, baring his upper body, and then she got their bodies close together like they were glued to each other, and in the next second she started undulating her stomach seductively, to bring pleasure to her black lord tonight, to make him enjoy her naked body. Jon turned her on her back a few moments later so that he was now on top of her, and his right index finger moved slowly from the waistline of her loincloth across her hip to the middle of her stomach, and its tip stuck itself inside her navel in the next second. - Oh yes... Ahhhh - she moaned when his finger turned in circles inside her belly button a few times, and she started to buck her hips, clearly aroused by what he was doing to her...


End file.
